


i'm on call (to be there)

by everyotherfreckle



Series: if you'd call me now baby, i'd come running [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, F/M, bc this fandom needs more modern finnrey obvIOUSLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyotherfreckle/pseuds/everyotherfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finn has rey saved under a very interesting nickname in his phone. poe thinks it's a little weird. he doesn't even know the half of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm on call (to be there)

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically born from me having some serious writer's block and just wanting to write literally anything so hopefully this'll get me going again.
> 
> the title - that makes no sense whatsoever - is from "on call" by kings of leon.
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated!!!
> 
> oh and i created a tumblr ([everryotherfreckle](http://www.everryotherfreckle.tumblr.com)) for my writing soooo hit me up if you want!

[6:45PM] WIFEY:  _hey can you pick up some milk on the way home? there's none for cereal :(_

[6:46PM] WIFEY: _well, there’s some but its not enough for the both of us_

[6:46PM] WIFEY: _btw when will you be home? because im totally gonna watch the new ep of chopped without you!!! :)_

Finn's just about to send his reply -  _PLEASE DONT. I'LL BE HOME IN TEN._ - when Poe snatches his phone out of his hand. Damn his lightening fast reflexes.

"Okay, let's see _who_ is blowing up your phone right now." Poe says, one hand scrolling through Finn's text messages, the other swatting away Finn's attempts to get his phone back. " _WIFEY_? Finn, you never told me you were married."

Finn huffs, eventually giving up on taking back his phone. "It's just Rey, okay? Can I have my phone back now?"

Poe raises an eyebrow and Snap - whose total attention was on the basketball game on Poe's giant TV - turns to look at the two of them.

"You have Rey saved as ' _WIFEY_ ' in your phone?" Poe blinks.

Finn takes advantage of Poe's sudden stillness and grabs his phone from his hand. He texts Rey back before sliding it into his back pocket.

"It's a joke. You know, since we live together and stuff. She's  _WIFEY_  in my phone and I'm  _HUBBY_  in hers." Finn says, grabbing his coat from off of the back of Poe's couch.

Poe laughs. "And the two of you don’t think that’s weird at all? That you call each other that?"

Finn shakes his head because, honestly, it’s just a joke and Poe’s always been a tad overdramatic and, jeez, _it is just a joke_.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Snap asks, his hand knuckle deep in a bowl of cheesy puffs. "It isn't even halftime yet!"

Poe folds his arms across his chest and leans back against his kitchen counter. "Of course he's leaving. Wifey needs him home."

Finn rolls his eyes and tosses his scarf around his neck. "Look, the game's gonna be a blowout anyway, okay? Plus watching _Chopped_ is kind of me and Rey's thing so - "

“Okay!” Poe shouts. He throws his hands in the air before bringing them together in front of his face. “I have been holding my tongue for the past four months, which, if you know me, you’ll know was _extremely_ hard for me to do, but Finn. Buddy. It’s time I told you the truth.”

Poe sighs dramatically and walks up to Finn, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Your relationship with Rey is weird.” He exhales with a laugh. “Phew! There. Finally said it.”

Finn _really_ does not have the time for this particular conversation to happen. _Again_.

When he first told Poe that he was going to be moving into Rey’s apartment because he couldn’t really afford to live on his own anymore, Poe rattled off a list of reasons why that was a decidedly terrible idea. He thought it’d be odd for Finn to live with a girl that he wasn’t dating and that it _could_ have an adverse effect on their friendship, but Finn had to remind him that Rey wasn’t just some girl. She was his _best friend_. They would totally be able to peacefully live together and not have it ruin their friendship.

And sure enough, here they are four months later, still incredibly close. Take that, Dameron.

He shrugs out of Poe’s grasp and grabs his keys from the end table near the front door. “Yeah, you told me that when we moved in together. I’d hardly call that holding your tongue but, whatever.”

“You two _are_ weirdly close to just be friends.” Snap adds before turning his attention back to the game.

Poe nods, agreeing with Snap. “Have you ever thought about, you know, trying to become just more than her best friend? I mean you two basically already act like a couple without reaping any of the actual benefits of being a couple. Why not just make it official?”

“Listen,” Finn says. “Rey and I are perfectly happy with the current status of our relationship, okay? Are we a little dependent on each other? Yeah, probably. But so are you and Snap and you don’t see me pressuring you guys into ‘ _making it official_ ’.”

“I’m down if you are, Poe.” Snap yells and Poe waves him off.

“Now, I will text you guys tomorrow if I’m free and we can meet up and do something but until then, I have to go get some milk and get home and watch _Chopped_. My wifey is waiting for me.” Finn gives Poe – who is actually _pouting_ – a wink and leaves the tiny apartment.

When he gets on the elevator, he pulls out his phone to send Rey a text to let her know he’s on his way. And that he definitely will not forget the milk.

Which isn’t codependent at all.

Just polite.

It’s totally fine.

-

When Finn gets home Rey’s curled up on the couch _not_ watching Chopped. She’s honestly too good for him.

“Hey you,” she smiles warmly at him as he shrugs off his coat and toes off his boots. “What took you so long?”

He walks over to join her on the couch and feels himself grin once he sees her PJ bottoms. She’s wearing the ones he likes: the pair with the little smiling cupcakes on them.

“I got held up trying to leave Poe’s,” he throws his arm around her shoulders and places a kiss to her temple. “He snatched my phone from me and saw what I have you saved as and started going on about how he thinks we’re too close to just be friends.”

She snuggles into his side. “You know you could just tell him about us. That way when you up and leave ‘ _boy’s night_ ’ it won’t seem like you’re abandoning them just to hang out with your roommate.”

Finn tilts his head, considering.

Okay, yeah, he probably _should have_ told Poe – one his closest friends – that he and Rey have been dating for like two months, but its still kind of new and Finn kind of wants to keep it lowkey for a while and he just _knows_ Poe’s gonna be weird about it.

Like, picking out potential wedding invitations kind of weird.

“Or you could just change my name in your phone?”

He looks down at her with an overdramatic gasp. “Never! You _are_ my wifey after all.” She raises an eyebrow. “Well, not technically, of course. I mean, not yet but – wait; I didn’t mean it like _that_. Unless you…never mind. You know what I mean.”

“Two months in and you’re already ready to marry me? Wow, I didn’t realize the effect I had on you.” And the look on her face is just too smug for him _not_ to want to kiss it off.

He leans over and presses his lips against hers, smiling the whole time. It’s playful and light and _these_ must be the benefits Poe was referring to earlier.

Rey pulls away from him, all smiles and giggles. “Wait, wait. We’re supposed to watching _Chopped_ not making out!”

“It can wait until tomorrow.” Finn stands and pulls her up after him. “ _This_ , however, cannot.”

And it isn’t until they reach her – their? – bedroom that he realizes he forgot the milk.


End file.
